


Morning Routines

by purpleweekend



Series: Too Much. Gone too Fast [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, cutie shiro, enabler keith, helpless shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleweekend/pseuds/purpleweekend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different phases in Shiro and Keith's morning routines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Insanely groggy, helpless morning Shiro is my jam apparently. Because that is what the majority of this fic is gonna be plus Keith dealing with his cute ass.

 

Keith used to always be the one to wake up first at the Garrison. They both knew that Shiro was _perfectly_ capable of waking up without assistance, though he did it in a much more miserable fashion on his own. Eventually Keith couldn’t help but take it upon himself to be the one to take care of him in the morning, even if their routine became a bit ridiculous. 

He would groggily shake Shiro awake before dragging himself into the shower. He wouldn’t stop until after he responded in some way, "whether that be a grunt or a smile. By the time he was out and dressed, Shiro would still be in bed, his eyes half-opened, dimly staring at the ceiling. Keith would bend over him, kissing his forehead before pushing him toward the bathroom. This was another one of those mornings.  

“Go take a shower before I have to leave.” Keith grunted as he pulled Shiro from the bed. Shiro sluggishly nodded, stumbling toward the bathroom. “Towel is on the sink.” Keith yelled after him. He made his way to the kitchen, immediately starting their coffee maker before grabbing a protein bar for himself.

He poured a cup for Shiro, cooling it off with a cube of ice so he wouldn’t burn himself in his daze. He stopped as he heard a thump and grunt from the other side of the room. Keith glanced to the door at the sound, pleased to see a freshly dressed Shiro in the doorway. He lazily rubbed at the shoulder he hit the wall with, glaring at the doorway like it was it’s fault for his clumsiness.

“Over here.” Keith called from the counter, smiling at the sight of him gracelessly making his way over. Shiro wrapped his arms around him from behind, burying his face into his neck. Keith shivered as his damp hair rubbed at his jaw.

“When do you have to go?” Shiro murmured against his skin.

“A few minutes. Here.” Keith grasped one of the arms around his torso, bringing it to the mug on the counter. “Drink the whole thing before you leave.”

Shiro nodded, moving down to sit down at the table. He drowsily watched Keith put around the kitchen, sipping at his coffee. “Jesus, you’re an angel.” Shiro muttered breathing into his cup.

“I’ve been told as much.” Keith grinned. He grabbed his duffle bag from the chair, reaching down, to ruffle Shiro’s hair. Shiro smiled up at him, stopping him as he tried to pull away.

“Wait, one of your buttons is undone.” He said reaching for the front of his uniform. He clasped it in place, pulling Keith’s face down for a quick kiss.“Much better. Do good on your flight today?”

“Always do.” Keith sighed against his mouth. He took a glance at his watch, pulling away at the sight of the time. “Don’t fall back asleep.” he called back as he left the apartment. Shiro set his head down on the table, closing his eyes. He knew Keith was right, he shouldn’t fall back asleep if he wanted to be on time for his own courses, but he was just so tired. Resting for a little while couldn’t hurt.

“Wake up.” Shiro groaned in response to the voice. Keith couldn't have been back so soon could he? He had only just closed his eyes.

“I said wake up.” Shiro finally turned toward the noise just in time for a sharp pain to hit him in the side. He fell from the cot he was laying on, blinking up into the harsh light of his cell.

“You’re up soon. I won’t ask again.” The guard gave him another kick to the side as he struggled to get up. He still avoided putting weight on his mechanical hand, fearing that it would give out from his weight. He finally managed to make it to his feet, choking back the tears that threatened to spill. He followed the guard to the door, vigorously wiping at his eyes. Usually, thinking of Keith was something he reserved for good days, something he hated to associate with loss. He still tried to believe that he would see him again, but having Keith so close, just to be yanked away by reality was too much to bear. Of course it had been a dream. He had been an idiot for thinking it was anything else.

The guard wasted no time pushing him into the arena. Shiro looked up into the crowd, wiping at his eyes one last time. If he did ever wanted to see him again, he would have to keep winning. He had to be a _champion_ and _champions_ didn’t cry.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a few months into the show. Lots of blatantly in love shenanigans and therapist hunk.

Shiro sighed as he sat up in his bed. He looked at the clock by his bedside, tiredly converting Altean time to human. It was only the equivalent of four in the morning, hours before Allura would start their drills. Trying to go back to sleep wasn’t an option, he knew some kind of nightmare was still waiting for him. The only night he had been rid of them was the short time they had in Keith’s cabin. He got up from his bed, shuffling toward the hallway. There was only one place he went to on nights like this. 

Shiro stood in front of Keith’s door, feeling like an idiot. Here he was, awkwardly shivering in a freezng hallway, like he did almost every night, poised to knock. They hadn’t slept in the same bed together since they came to Altea, and it was starting to take its toll. He knew they needed time to readjust to each other’s presence again, but god he just missed Keith so much. Seeing him everyday wasn’t enough anymore, he wanted to be with him more, needed to have that familiar feeling of being pressed against his side.

Here he was again after another restless night, so close to bridging the gap between them. All he had to do was knock. He brought his hand to the door, cringing as his metal prosthetic gleamed in the hallway light. This was why he was still so hesitant, stuck with this reminder that he wasn’t who he used to be. He wasn’t who Keith fell in love with. Shiro brought his hand back down to his side, ignoring the way he was shaking. He turned around, making his way back to his room in defeat. Who wanted to sleep next to a monster?

////////////

It was a grueling day, even for Shiro’s standards. The paladins made their way to the castle’s rec room to lick their wounds for the afternoon. Shiro sat down on one of the small loveseats, wiping the sweat from his brow. Keith immediately plopped down next to him, groaning as he kicked off his shoes.

“You look drained.” Keith muttered, snuggling into his side. “I think we all are.” Shiro replied, putting an arm around him, while tightly tucking his metal one behind his back. Keith peeked up at him from his spot with a frown. “I don’t just mean today.”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” It wasn’t even a lie, considering how relaxed he suddenly felt. He leaned farther into the couch with a sigh. He hadn’t been so comfortable in ages, he could almost fall asleep right there.

“I am a prime example of physical fitness!”

Shiro glanced up at the noise, amused to see Lance passionately debating with Pidge as she fiddled with some of Rover’s settings. She snorted as she closed Rover’s control panel. “Are you serious? I saw you get winded from a single push-up today!”

“I am a master at push-ups. I can out push-up everyone in this castle. Except Allura and maybe Shiro, but everyone else needs to watch out!”

Keith snickered from his spot in Shiro’s side, watching the argument with a smirk. Lance glared at him from his spot on the floor next to Pidge.

“You wanna go Mullet? I can out do you on any day of the week.”

“Are you serious? I am obviously stronger than you.” Keith was already halfway out of his seat, Shiro’s arm being the only thing to keep him in place.

“I am 100% serious. Don’t believe me? Then let’s go right now.” Lance said, dramatically getting into position. Keith looked between Shiro and Lance, obviously torn between staying near him or giving into his competitive nature. Shiro choose for him, knowing he wouldn't be able to relax if he missed out on a challenge.

“Show him what you got.” Shiro said, leaning down to kiss his forehead before pushing him from his seat. “I’ll be rooting for you.”

Keith grinned up at him. “Always do.” He hopped up from the couch, meeting Lance in the middle of the room.

“Leaders shouldn’t have favorites!” Lance yelled back at Shiro as Keith moved into position,“Pidge come and count for us!”

Shiro watched them start, amused at the pair’s enthusiasm. Even after hours of training they could still find the energy to be at each other’s throats, though at this point it was more friendly competition than anything.

“Lance can bring out the eccentric side of anyone can’t he?” Shiro looked up at the voice to see Hunk leaning on the side of the couch. Shiro nodded with a smile. “He does have that effect on people.” He looked back at Hunk as he made his way to the front of the couch, sitting down with a sigh.

“Tired?” Shiro asked.

“Exhausted.” Hunk agreed “I don’t know what is wrong with those two. How do you feel?”

“No worse than any other day.” Shiro said with a shrug. He glanced back at the other two paladins on the floor. They were both starting to slow down. Hopefully they would finish this up without passing out.  

“How are you always ready? What’s your secret?” Hunk asked, watching as Pidge deducted a point for form from Lance, “By the time I’m dressed you’re already squatting Pidge in the morning.”

“That was one time!” Shiro laughed, “It was her fault for daring me to do it.” Hunk laughed with him, leaning back into the couch.

“Seriously, though. Do you ever sleep? How does Keith deal with you waking up so early every day?” Shiro stiffened at the question. Their relationship was far from a secret at this point, but even the mention of the situation made Shiro cringe.

“He doesn’t have too actually.” Shiro murmured, keeping his eyes down. He could feel Hunk’s eyes on him.

“I wasn’t trying to pry.” Hunk said, turning back away.

“No. No it’s fine, you didn't make me say it.” Shiro said looking up at him. “Nothing’s even wrong, it’s just something we don’t do.” Hunk nodded, though he didn’t seem satisfied with his answer.

“Can I ask why? Like I said, I’m not trying to pry, but you guys seem like the kind that would spend every second possible together.” Hunk said, looking at him with concern. Shiro sighed. It was his fault for even mentioning, he knew how observant Hunk was and the chances of him dropping the subject were pretty slim. Hunk noticed his hesitation.

“You know, if you need someone to talk to...I’m here.” he murmured, cringing as he watched Keith glare up at Pidge when she deducted a point from him.

“I know.” Shiro said softly. He rubbed at his face before continuing, “Like I said, nothing is really wrong, I just haven’t asked to sleep with him because, you know.” Shiro held up his metal arm. “This isn’t exactly a turn-on.” Hunk nodded in understanding before playfully punching him in the leg.

“Shiro, you are one of the smartest, bravest people I know, but that is one of the stupidest things I have ever heard. It’s Keith. This is the same guy who can’t keep his eyes of you for more than five minutes! I don’t think anything would change that.”

“He’s literally doing it right now! Look at him.” Hunk said, motioning over to him. Shiro followed his gaze, smiling as he saw Keith take little glances in his direction after every push-up. Shiro brought his hand to his mouth, barely trying to hide his grin. He was just too cute sometimes.

“Rejection isn’t going to be an option. Just tell him what you want.” Hunk said with a smirk.

They both watched as the two of them reached their limits, sweat pouring down their foreheads. Shiro was impressed by how long their game had been going on for. Hunk got up from his spot, shaking his head at the duo. 

“I can’t watch this anymore. I’m going to go see what Coran is up too.” He said making his way toward the door.  

“Hunk?” Shiro called out.

He turned around with a knowing smile. “Ya?”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.” He said with a wave. Shiro turned back to the other three, surprised to see them both on the ground with grimaces. Between panting breaths he could barely make out Lance arguing with Pidge about how they couldn’t possibly have tied. Keith looked just as displeased, panting as he sat up on his knees. He looked back at Shiro, smiling as they made eye contact.

Hunk was right, he was being an idiot. Tonight was the night he was going to ask him.

///////////

Keith sighed as he turned around in his bed for the third time in thirty minutes. Sleeping still wasn’t getting easier, even if he knew Shiro was safe and sound a few dozen feet away. Nothing was wrong with Shiro needing space. He knew that, but it was getting harder and harder to say goodbye to him every night. He had already been gone for a year, these few transitional months should have been nothing, but Keith missed being next to him more than anything.

He was right in front of him, but he still felt so far away. Keith sat up in his bed running a hand through his hair. He could go to him, he could go tonight and maybe talk to him about this. If that didn’t work he could just force himself in his bed.

Keith quickly got up, moving to the door before he could lose his courage. He didn’t know what he was to say when he got there, he just knew that he didn’t want to be alone again for another night. Not when Shiro was so close.

He yanked open the door, coming face to face with Shiro’s raised hand. He backed away with a start, hiding his arm behind his back. They stared at each other in silence until Shiro cleared his throat.

“I didn’t know you were awake.” He said lamely. He nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot, realizing how strange it was for him to just be standing in front of his door. “I can go, I just…” He trailed off, clutching his arm tighter behind his back.

“No, no. Come in, it’s fine.” Keith quickly said, gesturing for Shiro to step inside of his room. He still hesitated, as Keith opened the way for him.

“I’m serious. It’s fine.” Keith gently took his arm, pulling him in. “You can sit down if you want.” Keith mentioned, moving to sit back on his bed. Shiro nodded, sitting with a considerable amount of space away. Keith looked at him with a raised eyebrow before gingerly scooting closer until their thighs were touching. “Are you okay?” he finally asked.

“I couldn’t sleep.”  Shiro said, running a hand through his hair. “My feet just kind of brought me here.” He gave Keith a nervous glance, waiting for a reaction. Keith stayed quiet for a moment before looking up at Shiro. “You can sleep here.”

Shiro swallowed, trying to quell the excited bubble in his chest. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I can go right back to my room, no problem.” Keith shook his head, slowly reaching for Shiro’s hand as if to not scare him away. “I want you here. I’ve missed you.” He murmured. He gently pressed his mouth against Shiro’s metal hand, enjoying the way his face turned bright red. “Please stay.”

Shiro felt his mouth go dry at the touch. In the back of his mind he could hear Hunk calling him an idiot, and couldn’t help but agree with him wholeheartedly. Keith didn’t seem to notice, instead he just moved up the bed, opening the covers for Shiro to join him. Shiro followed him, still hesitant on how much he should touch him.

Keith raised an eyebrow at his shyness, “You can be closer you know.” He said. He carefully lifted up Shiro’s arm, placing it around him. “I’m not made of glass.”

“I know, but...I just want this to be okay. I know it’s not the same as before, and I just...” God he was rambling, but he didn’t know how to stop. He glanced back at Keith his heart clenching at Keith’s little smile. Keith leaned up, silencing him with a light kiss. 

“Shut up.” he said fondly, tucking himself underneath Shiro’s chin. “This is the most okay I’ve felt in ages.” Shiro nodded, relaxing into Keith’s form. His arm shone underneath Keith’s light sheets, but instead of feeling disgust at the sight, he just felt tired. He closed his eyes, breathing into Keith’s hair. For the first time in a long time, Shiro felt like he was home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all know I'm in love with Hunk? Because I totally am. Stay tuned for more insane amounts of fluff lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone had to let the poor space children rest.

The next morning he woke up to the warmth of Keith pressed against his side. He hadn’t seen this side of Keith in months. He had always been a generally anxious person, always waiting for something to go wrong. But here, Shiro couldn't even tell that it was the same man that held the world on his shoulders. His face was serene as he clung to Shiro’s shirt. His breathing was even and calm, his soft breath ghosting across Shiro's neck. 

Shiro closed his eyes with a happy sigh. He had forgotten how warm Keith was, how snugly he fit against him. It felt too good to be true. He looked back down at him unable to repress his smile, surprised to see Keith peering up at him.

“Hi.” Shiro whispered.

“Hi.” Keith murmured back, slowly sitting up. “Sleep well?” he asked, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Almost too well. I don’t want to get up.” Shiro said, casually stretching his arms above his head. He hadn’t felt so well rested in ages. 

“Then don’t.” Keith whispered in his ear. He turned Shiro’s head, guiding his mouth to his for a light kiss. He quickly pulled away, moving down to suck on his neck. 

“You make a convincing argument.” Shiro groaned as Keith nipped at his collarbone. 

“I have a knack for it.” Keith smirked. He slinked down the bed, trailing his hands down Shiro’s sides before resting in between his legs. Shiro sucked in a harsh breath as Keith slide his pants down his hips. 

“Ready?”Keith asked, looking up at him with a coy smile, rubbing at his bare things.Shiro nodded down at him, combing a hand through Keith’s hair with a grin. His fingers snaked up to the waistband of his underwear, teasingly thumbing at his hip bone. Shiro leaned his head back on the bed with a satisfied sigh. He could definitely get used to waking up like this. 

Shiro’s head shot up when he heard Allura’s voice blaring through the castle, urgently calling them for drills. Keith groaned at the interruption, reluctantly pulling his hands away. He crawled back up the bed kissing Shiro one more time before bounding toward the door. “You better hurry and get your stuff.” He called back toward the bed as he laced up his shoes. “You have a reputation to uphold.”

Shiro nodded, running to get his uniform. For once, he truly felt ready for the day.

/////////

Shiro had forgotten how much a difference sleep actually made. He could feel the difference, hell the whole team could feel the difference. He was just so in sync with his lion and his movements, even his galra arm felt more natural than ever. They formed Voltron on command successfully five times in a row, with special attention in perfecting the actions of their different weapons. By the time they were finished Allura and Coran were brimming with pride. 

“You were all great today!” She exclaimed with a grin, gingerly patting Lance on the back. “This is exactly how paladins should act!”

“It was just like seeing Voltron in it’s prime!” Coran added, “Truly amazing!” 

“Does this mean we’re done?” Pidge asked, already inching toward the door. 

“Of course! You all deserve it.” Allura laughed, following her to the door. 

“Now off to bed! It will be another long day tomorrow.” Coran said, shooing them all toward the hall. None of them were going to argue with that. After a quick good night to each other the team went their separate ways, barely stifling their yawns. 

It was just the two of them again. When Shiro turned to glance at Keith he was already briskly walking down the corridor. He had no choice but to follow him, his heart fluttering in his chest. 

Of course he wanted to sleep with Keith again. Last night was everything he had been craving for months. It was better than anything he let himself imagine and he had no idea how to ask for it again. They passed by Shiro’s room, but Keith didn't stop moving. Shiro didn't say anything as they went by, instead he just kept his eyes on Keith back.

Shiro stopped himself as Keith stepped inside, uncertain of what to do next. Keith glanced behind him, frowning at Shiro’s hesitance.

“What is it? Are you not tired?” He asked, turning around to face him. Shiro shook his head, nervously running a hand through his hair. 

“No, I just…is it okay for me to be here again?” He asked, his eyes fixed on the floor. “Is this a permanent thing?” He yelped in surprise as he was jerked down by the collar, his eyes meeting with a glaring Keith.

“Yes you idiot, it’s a permanent thing.” Keith said, quickly pecking him on the lips. “In fact, you should probably get all your crap in here before the end of the week. I don’t plan on sleeping alone again for a very long time.” Shiro just looked at him dumbly before the words sunk in. His face broke out into a smile, as he leaned down to kiss him back. 

“I’ll be sure to grab everything tomorrow.” He murmured into the kiss. Keith grinned against his lips, pulling him over the threshold of his room before shutting the door.

/////////////

Keith used to be accustomed to waking up before Shiro, but now he couldn't help but stare at the sight. He hadn’t seen him asleep in the morning for over a year. He actually looked , a stark difference from his usual prim persona. His mouth was hanging open with a thin trail of drool seeping into the pillows, his arms was lazily tossed around Keith’s waist, and every few moments Keith could make out the quiet sound of a snore. 

He looked like an idiot, but he was Keith’s idiot. He reached over, brushing some of his white hair from his eyes. The small touch alone was enough to make Shiro’s eyes snap open at him. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Keith murmured, pulling his hand back. Shiro shook his head, leaning back into the touch. “No, I like it. Keep going.”

Keith laughed, gently running his fingers through his tuft of hair. “Are you a dog now?” 

“If that means I can stay like this all day then yes.” Shiro said, nuzzling his head against Keith’s palm. Keith swore he could feel his heart melt at the sight. 

“We should get up soon. The team is probably expecting us.” He finally said, slowing the movements of his fingers. 

“A little longer.” Shiro sighed, wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist. He pulled him a bit closer, nestling Keith’s head underneath his chin. He took a moment to just revel in the warmth of him at his chest. 

“This is nice.” Shiro mumbled, rubbing his hand up and down Keith’s back. “I missed this, more than anything. Just this.” He could feel Keith nodding back at him in his chest, but couldn’t find the energy to look down at him. Soon enough he could hear Keith’s breathing even out as he relaxed further into the embrace. Shiro didn’t waste time following suit, happily closing his eyes.

That’s how Pidge found them, fast asleep and wrapped up in each other a half hour past the team’s meeting time. She just couldn’t find it in herself to wake them, so instead she turned around, already drafting up the excuse she was going to tell everyone else. They would wake up when they woke up, but for now nothing was going to interrupt them.

///////////

Allura’s wrath was worth it in the end, even if it did mean the two of them working out two hours later than everyone else. Shiro didn’t pull another late morning after that, but he let himself be spoiled a bit more everyday. He didn’t even try to wake up before Keith anymore, instead depending on his light touches and sweet words to pull him from unconsciousness. 

He wasn’t the leader of Voltron here, he was just Shiro. The same Shiro that could whine about how cold Keith’s feet felt against his calves in the morning, but just complain more if he tried to pull away. Every quiet moment, every lazy morning, made him feel grounded, and was a continuous reminder of what he wanted to protect. It was just like home, minus the coffee. 

//////

When they found a caffeinated plant on a mission that Hunk was sure he could make into a coffee like drink, Keith thought Shiro was going to cry. When Hunk taught Keith how to make it himself, Shiro did cry.

////////////

They didn’t get days off often, but when they did Shiro was one to indulge. This was one of those days. He could feel Keith wiggling against him, but he was still too tired to open his eyes.

“Where are you going?” Shiro muttered as Keith tried to squirm away again. He held him against his chest tighter, opening one eye to peek at him.

“It’s time to wake up.” Keith whined against him, his voice coming out muffled from behind Shiro’s shirt. He managed to finally twist himself from under Shiro’s arms, sitting up with a self-satisfied smirk. “I’m starving. Let’s go get food, then I’ll let you relax.”

Shiro glared at him before throwing an arms over his Keith’s legs. “Lay with me for five more minutes.” He groaned, scooting down to rest his head in his lap. “Then I swear I’ll get up.” Keith snorted as he playfully pushed away Shiro’s head. “If you think I’m going to fall for that again you have another thing coming.” He laughed getting up from the bed.“I’ll make you coffee, so at least sit up.”

“You were going to do that anyway.” Shiro whined as he watched Keith get dressed. He sluggishly sat up to lean against the wall, failing to keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds. Eventually he felt a weight on the side of the mattress, an incentive for him to keep his eyes open. He did it just in time to watch Keith lean forward on the bed, quickly kissing his lips.

“Meet me out there in ten minutes and it will be ready.” He murmured against his mouth before pulling away with a smile. Shiro sighed as he watched him go, shimmying back under the covers. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments before sighing. Acting like a child was considerably less fun when Keith wasn’t around, so Shiro finally dragged himself out of bed to get dressed. He slowly made his way to the dining hall, yawning every few moments. 

“Over here.” Keith called as Shiro tumbled into the room. His eyes were still barely open as he made his way over to Keith, casting Lance a short wave at one of the tables. He wrapped his arms around him, setting his chin against his shoulder. Keith gestured to the cup on the counter before leaning back into Shiro’s arms, absentmindedly rubbing a hand along the hands clasped around his waist. Shiro stared at the cup on the counter, but made no move to pick it up. 

“Help me.” He grumbled against Keith’s ear. Keith rolled his eyes, but picked it up and brought it his lips anyway. “Good?” he asked as he tilted the cup upward. Shiro nodded as he took a drink. 

“You’re an angel.” Shiro muttered, burying his face is the crook of his neck. Keith just hummed back at him as he sipped away at the same drink. Lance snorted at the sight, dramatically putting down his spoon.

“Can you guys not be so gross for like five seconds?” Lance said glaring at them over his bowl of goo. Shiro detached himself from Keith’s neck to stare at him. He casually leaned over Keith’s shoulder, barely turning his head to lick down his face, continuing eye contact with Lance. He smirked as he cringed, going back to his original position cuddled into Keith’s neck. Keith barely blinked at the touch, still sipping on their drink.

“Please for the love of God think of the children.” Lance yelled, covering his eyes. “Shiro you’re supposed to be the good one.”

Keith snorted at that, “I don’t think anything could stop a tired Takashi Shiro from doing what he wants.” Keith muttered, patting him on the arm. He looked back at Lance with a mischievous grin. “Feel lucky he didn’t do worse, I’m not proud of the things Coran has seen.”

“Well I am not going to spend my day off being exposed to this.” Lance said shooting up from his seat. They watched as Lance speed walked out of the room, barely catching him mumble something like “It’s like watching your parents make out.”

Shiro’s grin broadened as he leaned down to kiss at Keith’s neck. Keith was right about one thing, he was never going to give this up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up a month late with Starbucks* so tired amusing shiro am i right fellas

**Author's Note:**

> So this started by being a cute prompt from http://shiroskeith.tumblr.com/ which I decided to turn into a four chapter mess. Kinda thought of it as a nice send of for the mini series i have been doing of these two before i go on to different sheith ideas. If you have any notes or requests hit me up at http://blushweddingowns.tumblr.com/.


End file.
